Banana book
by Huntergirl.OF.anime
Summary: Len finds a mysterious journal on his dresser. The only thing written in the journal is "To Len" on the front page. This is Len's Journal... And it is hilarious... I suck at summaries and stuff... But read it it's funny!
1. Chapter 1 Manliness

15/37/89 8:47 pm Vocaloid City,

Dear, Um Diary thingy,

I just got you, like an hour ago... I have no clue where you came from... All that I know is that you somehow appeared on my dresser with a note saying "A gift for Len".

I suppose your already aware of this...

So, my name is Len Kagamine and I'm fourteen years old.

I'm fairly sure Rin gave you to me because when I asked her if she gave you to me, well... She said no. Oh yeah! Rin is my twin sister. ANYWAYS! I said I was gonna throw you out and I said you were probably some kind of odd love letter from one of my adoring fans ;)

But, Rin said I should keep you... And I can't say no to her! So yup... Now I, Len Kagamine,

The famous singer! ...Own a diary.

I am the picture of manliness.

So um... What are diaries for?

Wait a minute, I'll google ipt.

Okay, so apparently

"A **diary** (also called journal) is a record (originally in handwritten format) with discrete entries arranged by date reporting on what has happened over the course of a day or other period."

I guess so I'm supposed to tell you about my day? I pretty much already did... I watched henta- ... Anime ... Then I noticed you on my dresser.

Bye... I guess?

\- Len Kagamine


	2. Chapter 2 ADHD

15/40/89 4:32 Vocaloid city, Japan

Dear Very Manly Diary,

Yeah... I think you need a new name. How about... Banana? I love Bananas! Yeah... I'll call you Banana... Banana book...

I just had an Amazing thought! What if Rin has an notebook named Orange, (Btw That's her favorite food) And what if our friend Kaito had a book named ice cream? That would be really weird...

So, Today I woke up at like 2:00 pm, watched Lucky star till like 4... Then my Mom came by and was all like, "Len why are you still asleep!"

I was pretending to be asleep because I didn't want to get the "Anime is satanic, focus more on real people and your family" speech.

So, anyway that was my morning... And pretty much my afternoon too. It's 4:30 now and I still haven't eaten. I love food... But I've been eating so little since my Mom started me on some ADHD medicine, THAT I DON'T EVEN NE-! Oh look a squirrel! *Chases squirrel*

Just kidding, I really don't need it! I can focus perfectly well without any medication! I DON'T NEED TO BE ON DRUGS TO FUNCTION PROPERLY IN SOCIETY!

...as you can most likely tell... I still don't function properly even with the medicine XD.

So yeah, that's all I did today.

Bye Bye Banana book.

-Kagamine Len


	3. Chapter 3 Gumi-Bear

Dear Banana book,

Hi, so Today was actually a SUPER fun day! It's Summer so NO SCHOOL!

I woke up at around 8:00 am and and ate my breakfast and stuff. My Dad was home today and he made banana bread! AWESOME MORNING!

Then After breakfast I played some weird MMO my friend showed me till like 3:00.

I was peacefully taking a nap when some JERKHOLE! (Yes, jerkhole, I don't curse.) Anyway... this jerkhole, calls me on the phone while I was taking a nap, and the ringtone just BLASTS the Gummy bear song at full volume. Really? Who wants to wake up to hear "Oh, I'm a Gummy bear! Yes, I'm a Gummy bear!" Right in their ear.

Not me. But actually that Gummy bear song was the most heavenly sound I have ever heard. ( Besides my own AMAZING singing) Why was that sound heavenly? Because it's the ringtone I set for my Best friend Gumi. Gumi is a girl I met at school. She seemed nice and shy at first, but turns out she's crazy and awesome! She watches anime with me and plays video games with me! She's basically a goddess.

Anyway Gumi called me, So I had to like quickly, pretend I wasn't sleeping at 5:00 in the afternoon... So I was all like, "Hey Gumi Bear? What's up?" And she was all like "Nothing, wanna go to Game stop with me?" So then I was like, "YESSSS! I LOVE YOU! MARRY ME GUMI!"

Just kidding, I was like "Sure I'd love to!" (But I was all "Marry me!" In my head) So, I went to Game stop with Gumi and it was really fun. We were throwing video games like frisbees, then the Manager told us to get out. He was just jealous of my amazing frisbee skills. Or my Amazing good looks, or both...

So yup, after that we went to KFC but I didn't get anything, cause I'm a vegetarian. So I went to Somewhere else to get food. Then my Mom texted me and said I had to go home, because it was getting late (it was 7:09) and I would be murdered my a psycho if I stayed at the mall any longer. So yup, then I went home.

Then When I got home I found out that Rin got sick... Um, I am singer btw, I'm sure you've heard of me and my hotness So anyway... I'm in a band called vocaloid and We've got a concert on Saturday and my Manager Said I could bring one friend with me to perform with me cause Rin is sick, usually me and Rin sing together and most of my songs have a Rin part in them. So, they said I could bring one friend to do Rin's part.

Gumi's got an AWESOME singing voice! Think she'll do it! I sure hope so!

\- The amazing, Len Kagamine

Dear Banana book,

Okay, soooooooo Right now Gumi is over and she's playing the X-box on the floor of my room. I haven't asked her if she wants to sing with me yet, I'm kind of nervous to... How am I nervous to ask GUMI something! I've asked girls to do waaaaaaay wors- ... Okay done with that train of thought... Anyway I've kind of tried to, but all I really told her so far was that Rin is sick.

Oh my goodness Gumi is coming over here. She wants to read you. She's asking if your a diary! SHE'S TRYING TO GRAB YOU! SHE'S *insert random scribble*

 ** _Hi, this is Gumi Megpoid! Wow Len has a diary! Hahahahahahahahaha! That's so Shota-ish, Just like Len! Oh crap! He's chasing me!_**

 ** _I'm in the bathroom! Little Lenny's NEVER GONNA GET YOU BACK! Hmm... I might as well read the rest of this..._**

 ** _OH MY GURRRSSSSSSHHHHHHH! HE OPENED IT! *Insert more random scribble*_**

Finally! I got you back Banana! Maybe I should reconsider the whole Gumi thing...

 ** _What Gumi thing?_**

DANG IT GUMI!

I'm going to hide you!

\- Lenny


	4. Chapter 4 Diary thief

Dear Banana book,

Hi, soooooooo Right now Gumi is over and she's playing the X-box on the floor of my room. I haven't asked her if she wants to sing with me yet, I'm kind of nervous to... How am I nervous to ask GUMI something! I've asked girls to do waaaaaaay wors- ... Okay done with that train of thought... Anyway I've kind of tried to, but all I really told her so far was that Rin is sick.

Oh my goodness Gumi is coming over here. She wants to read you. She's asking if your a diary! SHE'S TRYING TO GRAB YOU! SHE'S *insert random scribble*

 ** _Hi, this is Gumi Megpoid! Wow Len has a diary! Hahahahahahahahaha! That's so Shota-ish, Just like Len! Oh crap! He's chasing me!_**

 ** _I'm in the bathroom! Little Lenny's NEVER GONNA GET YOU BACK! Hmm... I might as well read the rest of this..._**

 ** _OH MY GURRRSSSSSSHHHHHHH! HE OPENED IT! *Insert more random scribble*_**

Finally! I got you back Banana! Maybe I should reconsider the whole Gumi thing...

 ** _What Gumi thing?_**

DANG IT GUMI!

I'm going to hide you!

\- Lenny


End file.
